Don't Forget
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Você ainda se lembra de mim? Se lembra do que tivemos? Harry Potter, eu lhe suplico, não esqueça.


Songfic – Don't Forget

Narrada por Cho:

Quando eu falava que já havia me relacionado com Harry Potter, muitos não acreditavam em mim. E as pessoas que viram nossa relação, não acreditavam quando eu dizia que sentia sua falta, achavam que eu já o havia esquecido. Mas Harry, eu lhe digo que eu nunca vou lhe esquecer.

_Did you forget?__  
__That I was even alive__  
__Did you forget?__  
__Everything we ever had__  
__Did you forget__  
__Did you forget__  
__About me?_

_(Você se esqueceu__  
__Que eu ainda estava viva?__  
__Você se esqueceu__  
__Tudo que tivemos?__  
__Você se esqueceu__  
__Você se esqueceu__  
__De mim?)_

Ás vezes sinto vontade de pegar uma coruja e lhe enviar uma carta, porém, na hora de fazê-lo, hesito. Fico imaginando o que sua esposa e seus filhos pensariam. Achariam que eu estou lhe perseguindo ou algo assim? E também, o que _você_ pensaria, acharia que eu o quero de volta? Oh Harry, não pense isto. Tenho meu marido e sou feliz com ele, mas apenas quero saber, por pura curiosidade minha, se você se lembra de mim, se você se lembra do que tivemos juntos.

_Did you regret__  
__Ever standing by my side?__  
__Did you forget__  
__What we were feeling inside__  
__Now I'm left__  
__To forget__  
__About us__  
__(__Você se arrepende por ter ficado ao meu__  
__Lado?__  
__Você se esqueceu do que estávamos sentindo por__  
__Dentro?__  
__Agora eu tenho__  
__Que esquecer_

_De nós)_

Tenho vontade de chegar até ti e lhe perguntar se você se arrependeu do que tivemos, perguntar se você ainda se lembra do que sentíamos, porque eu lembro, e com clareza. Ás vezes me pego imaginando o que seríamos se tivéssemos permanecidos juntos, o que seria de nossas vidas. Pelo que minha vaga memória lembra, brigamos porque eu tive um ciúmes bobo de sua amizade com Hermione Granger, mal sabia eu que na verdade deveria temer a ruiva Weasley... Quando me lembro de nós, uma faca atinge meu peito, mas não porque não possuo seu amor, mas sim pelo modo que tudo acabou. Mas o que eu posso fazer agora? Simplesmente me resta esquecer-te.

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it_

_(Mas em algum lugar nós fomos errados__  
__Nós fomos tão fortes uma vez__  
__Nosso amor é como uma música__  
__Você não pode esquecê-lo)_

Enquanto estávamos juntos, cantávamos uma canção. Uma canção de amor, daquelas que dizem que estamos apaixonados. Mas agora, cantamos uma dizendo que tudo acabou que nosso amor desabou... Sei também que erramos, principalmente eu. Eu sempre fora muito tola, ciumenta. Sei que fui boba, querido, mas o que sabíamos sobre o amor? Éramos dois jovens! Porém eu sabia que estávamos unidos por algo forte, e isto eu nunca esquecerei, e espero que você também não.

_So now I guess__  
__This is where we have to stand__  
__Did you regret__  
__Ever holding my hand?__  
__Never again__  
__Please don't forget__  
__Don't forget_

_(Mas agora eu suponho__  
__Esse é o lugar onde devemos ficar__  
__Será que você se arrepende__  
__De ter sempre segurado minha mão?__  
__Nunca mais__  
__Por favor, não se esqueça__  
__Não se esqueça)_

Eu acredito que se não estamos juntos agora, é porque não era para durar. Temos de acreditar no destino, é ele que está levando nossas vidas para algum lugar, que apenas ele sabe qual é. Mas apenas me diga, você se arrependeu? Se arrependeu de nosso beijo, de ter afagado minha mão? E você ainda se lembra? Ou você nos esqueceu? Eu preciso saber. Preciso saber se eu realmente fui alguém especial para você.

_We had it all__  
__We were just about to fall__  
__Even more in love__  
__Than we were before__  
__I won't forget__  
__I won't forget__  
__About us_

_(Nós tivemos isso tudo__  
__Nós só estávamos prestes a cair__  
__Ainda mais no amor__  
__Do que anteriormente__  
__Eu não vou esquecer__  
__Eu não vou esquecer__  
__De nós)_

Observando nosso relacionamento agora, de um jeito mais maduro, me acho tola. Tola por achar que você seria meu para sempre. Mas nós nos apaixonamos, por um curto tempo, mas já nos apaixonamos um dia, e disso eu espero que você não tenha se esquecido.

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it_

_(__Mas em algum lugar nós fomos errados__  
__Nós fomos tão fortes uma vez__  
__Nosso amor é como uma música__  
__Você não pode esquecê-lo)_

Não sei exatamente explicar o que senti quando soube que você estava com Gina Weasley. Trocada, talvez? Não. Na verdade eu não me importava. Você poderia ficar com quem você quisesse, mas ainda se lembraria de mim? E do que tivemos? Você se esqueceu de tudo?

_And at last__  
__All the pictures have been burned__  
__All the past__  
__Is just a lesson thats we've learned__  
__I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_(E pra finalizar__  
__Todas as fotos foram queimadas__  
__Todo o passado__  
__Isso é apenas uma lição que nós aprendemos__  
__Eu não vou esquecer, por favor, não nos esqueça)_

No final, o que sobrou de nós foi apenas a lembrança, a lição de que não daríamos certo juntos. Eu realmente lamento, pois você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e especial. Não especial porque você derrotou Voldemort, mas especial... Para mim.

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__But you won't sing along__  
__You've forgotten__  
__About us___

_Don't forget_

_(Em algum lugar nós fomos errados__  
__Nosso amor é como uma música__  
__Mas você não quer cantar mais__  
__Você esqueceu__  
__De nós___

_Não se esqueça)_

Eu não me arrependo da tentativa que fizemos, e espero que você também não. Nós tínhamos de saber, era o único jeito. Mas mesmo assim, o que aconteceu entre nós foi especial, foi realmente alguma coisa forte. Nossa relação ficou marcada em mim de um modo que eu não a esquecerei. E eu espero o mesmo de você. Na verdade, eu não espero, eu lhe suplico. Harry Potter, não se esqueça do que tivemos, não se esqueça de nós, não se esqueça de mim, não se esqueça.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Estava um belo dia lendo a letra da Don't Forget e quis fazer uma songfic com ela. O único casal que eu achei que daria certo nesta música era a Cho e o Harry. Mas é apenas um pedido da Cho, para que o Harry não se esqueça dela. O HARRY É DA GINA! Falando na Gina, ninguém deixe ela ler esta fic, shiiiiu =P. Review? Beijinhos, Sunny_


End file.
